


Zombie Apocalypse Thaurens

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Zombie Apocalypse Thaurens

Thomas knelt down and put a cold rag over his boyfriend’s forehead, kissing his cheek.

John chuckled at that, but pushed him away weakly. “Come on, Thomas, quit it. I don’t want you catching my flu or whatever.” His voice was strong, but even Thomas knew that John was just putting up an act. Unfortunately, the fact that he was pale as a sheet ruined it.

“Well, can you blame me? I haven’t been able to touch you in the past month.” Poor John had been down with a cold for about a month. Luckily, it had been much longer since they’d last seen much of those brain dead freaks roaming around. They’d been able to stay with their friends in the same shelter -  some old school - throughout that time, killing when they had to, but not facing anything bad enough to move again.

 

“I get it, but seriously. Whatever I have,” their medic was a surgeon and didn’t know much about this kind of thing, “I don’t want you catching it.” He smiled softly and cupped Thomas’s cheek. Before reeling back his hand and slapping him. He gasped and pulled his hand away, holding it close to his chest. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, my arm just… Just did it all on it’s own..”

Thomas was frowning, but he didn’t care about the slap. He cared about John. “You’re getting worse…” Muscle spasms couldn’t have been anything good. “I need to find you a doctor.”

“I’m fine!” John snapped, glaring for a second before his expression softened. “I’m.. I’m sorry.. I don’t know what came over me..”

Thomas frowned and kissed his forehead. That settled it. “I’m going to find you a doctor.” He got up and began walking out.

“Thomas, wait!” John called out, his voice hesitant, but stern.

He turned back around. “What is it?” he asked softly.

John sighed. He could hear the worry dripping from Thomas’s voice. There was no getting him to just stay there, where it was safe. “At least bring someone else with you.. Please…” he practically begged. If Thomas got hurt because of him… Just the thought was unbearable.

“Of course I will.” He smiled softly and blew him a kiss before leaving, going and getting their friend, Lafayette, finding him in the kitchen, finishing up on the day’s lunch.

“How’s John doing?” he asked gently.

“He’s getting worse.. I’m going to find a doctor. There’s bound to be one in the city.”

Lafayette frowned a bit. “The city?.. It’s too dangerous to go.”

“Nothing’s too dangerous for him.” Thomas stated, stern for a second before he sighed. “I was hoping you’d come with me, but..”

Lafayette shook his head and stood up. “There are no buts. I’m going with you. Dangerous or not, John is our friend. And you are not going alone.”

Thomas smiled. “What are we waiting for, then?”

He and Lafayette grabbed a backpack and packed some food, water, and weapons before getting on their bikes and leaving. It took a couple of hours, but they were able to make their way to the center of what was once their city with no obstacles. They took a break for food and water before going in, weapons strapped to their bikes and both quiet as they could be, watching out for any signs of danger.

As soon as they found signs of human life, they stopped and called out for help, weapons in their hands. At the first sight of human life, they put them away and were greeted by a friendly group. It was a risk trusting them, as it was anybody, but there wasn’t much time to think about that, not with John rapidly deteriorating.

“What are you guys doing here? Nobody could’ve survived this long in just a pair,” one of the leaders asked, skeptical, but impressed.

“We need a doctor,” Thomas stated. “We’re a few hours out by bike and my boyfriend needs a doctor. We have a lot of supplies, we can give some up for this.”

The leaders turned towards each other and spoke in hushed, but calm voices amongst themselves for a few minutes before turning back to them and nodding. “We have someone who can help you. We don’t need any supplies right now.” After all, while the situation was bleak, they were in the middle of the city. There were hospitals and food banks that they could easily get supplies from. It was hard enough without taking advantage of the desperate.

Thomas sighed, relieved. “Thank you.”

An hour later, they left, a doctor riding on the back of Thomas’s bike with a case of medications. Once they reached the edge of the city, their path was blocked by five people. If you could even call them that. They twitched and snarled and foamed at the mouth, brainless killing machines. An evolved virus did it to them, one that only spread through DNA transfer. It spread too fast for anyone to know what it was, but there was one thing they knew. Those things wouldn’t stop until they were dinner.

“I’ve got this,” Lafayette called out, getting off of his bike. “You protect the doctor.” He grabbed the baseball bat that was strapped to his bag and began swinging, hitting them all hard enough to dent their skulls.

Thomas couldn’t stand back, though. “Stay behind me,” he told the doctor before grabbing a machete from the side of his bike. He went to the creatures that Lafayette hit, but didn’t kill, and finished the job, screaming as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his leg.

Lafayette gasped and killed the last one, then ran to Thomas’s side, kneeling beside him. “Are you alright?”

He hissed and looked at his leg. “He just scratched me..”

The doctor cleaned his leg and wrapped it up, assuring him he’d be fine. “There was nothing in your leg that could be harmful.”

“Thank you.. Let’s just get out of here,“ he sighed, exasperated.

They rode down to their own shelter and brought the doctor inside, only passing a few creatures that didn’t cause them any trouble on the way there. Thomas took her to John’s room, gasping as he saw his love.

The medic that they already had was holding John on his side as he spasmed violently,  eyes rolled back. The doctor ran and helped the medic take care of John until he stopped, then began examining him.

“Hm..” the doctor hummed thoughtfully.

John was breathing raggedly as he was examined, moving and spasming around.

“Hold his arms. He won’t hold still,” the doctor asked Thomas.

He went over and pinned down John’s arms, trying to call him down. “She’s going to help you get better, baby.. Come on, please hold still..” he assured softly, hoping to calm him down.

She shone a light into John’s eyes and jumped back as he jumped at her. “Get away from him! In the hallway, now!” she demanded.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

She grabbed his arm and yanked him outside, shutting the door behind them. “I.. I’m sorry. He’s one of them..” she said urgently.

Thomas felt his heart stop. John?.. His John, one of those bloodthirsty creatures? There was just.. It was impossible. He seemed fine just that morning and he hadn’t been outside in a while… And all that time, John was… was dying?! “No.. No way.. He can’t be!” he practically yelled.

The doctor expected as much and wasn’t fazed. “I’m sorry..” she responded, sympathetic.

They both jumped as John slammed himself against the door. The doctor lead Thomas back to the main meeting room, calling everyone who she saw to go with them. She warned everyone of what happened to John and apologized as the room went silent, nobody feeling its weight more than Thomas.

“What’s going to happen to him?..” he asked weakly.

She sighed. “I’m sorry.. There’s only one known way to stop this.”

The silence grew heavier, weighing down on Thomas’s heart and crushing in on his world.

Someone stood up and took the doctor back to the city, everyone else sitting in uncomfortable silence. John wasn’t just Thomas’s boyfriend, after all. He was a friend, a best friend to some of them. And, to those who weren’t so emotionally attached to him, he was one of the most skilled men they had, able to take down creatures on the front line without a single death, and… Well, with only one person being bitten.

“We have to get him outside.. I’m sorry.. I really don’t want to say it, but there’s no getting him back,” their medic stated, trying to sound as sympathetic as he could. “We need the room.. We can find some way to contain him. There’s a pet store nearby and-”

“And what?” Thomas snapped. “You want to lock him in a cage like some animal?! He’s sick!”

“With something that he’ll never come back from. With something that will make him kill us! Boyfriend or not, are you willing to sacrifice everyone here over him? Because, if you are, I’ll be glad to throw you in there with him,” the medic said firmly, people behind him reluctantly and quietly agreeing.

Thomas’s expression softened and he backed down. God.. The medic was right. No, he wasn’t right. There was nothing right about this. But he had a point.. There was no way that Thomas would ever agree with him, not on this, but Thomas did know he was telling the truth. He felt his stomach turn and his throat beginning to close up. John didn’t deserve to live like that, a brainless monster. Thomas knew that he couldn’t let it happen. His baby deserved so much better. He deserved…

“Alright.. I’m leading this, though,” he said softly.

The medic nodded. “Understood,” he whispered back.

Thomas took a deep, shaky breath before looking into the crowd, meeting eyes with three people. They all nodded and got up, walking with him to the store down the street and getting as big of a dog cage as possible before coming back, putting it together, and getting John out.

One of John’s closest friends, Alexander, was the one to push the door open while Thomas, Lafayette, and their friend Hercules worked to get John inside, trapped and out of harm’s way.

He snarled and growled and did everything he could to tear apart the cage… Until his eyes met Thomas’s. He calmed down and whined, reaching for him desperately.

Thomas felt his heart break and pressed his palm against the cage, biting back a sob as John pushed his cheek against it.

“Thomas..” Alexander began. “We don’t know much about this disease, but we do know it’s eating at his brain.. It’s only a matter of time before he forgets you and he’s back to.. You know..” he muttered, sympathetic, but sure.

He curled up his fingers and felt himself begin to shake. “He doesn’t deserve this..”

John looked up at the tall one and whimpered. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he didn’t want to see the tall one upset. John wanted the tall one to be happy.. And he stopped being happy when the short one spoke.

John whipped around and growled at Alexander, throwing himself at the door of the cage.

Alexander screamed and walked backwards, tripping over his feet and scooting away.

“We have to get him out before he hurts anyone. Just outside,” Lafayette stated, grabbing his side of the cage and lifting, Hercules doing the same.

Outside.. Thomas sighed and picked up his side. John liked outside.. At least he’d be happy.

They carried him out, the job being a lot easier once Alexander was out of sight, and put him just outside of the building.

“I’ll go get him something to eat and some water.. We’ll leave you with him.” Lafayette and Hercules walked inside, leaving Thomas to spend time with John.

He sighed and put his hand against the cage, letting John press his own face against it. Maybe… Maybe Alexander was right.. John was essentially dying. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for Thomas to pretend he was getting better. “Can you even understand me?..” he asked, almost hopeless.

John heard the sound he made and looked up, cocking his head a bit. Was the tall one trying to communicate? He just kissed his hand and looked up at him. Was that what he wanted to see?..

Thomas frowned and pulled his hand away.

John whined and tried to reach for him, trying desperately to get himself out until he got it open! But, almost as soon as he did, he fell to the ground and began seizing again, Thomas kneeling beside him and rolling him on his side, making sure that he didn’t choke himself. Once he went still, Thomas tried to move him back into the cage, jumping back as he felt him move.

John stumbled to his feet and felt his stomach growl, looking up at  the other. He walked towards Thomas and grabbed his arm, about to sink his teeth in when he yelled and pulled his arm away, forcing John into a headlock.

John growled and tried to move out of the lock, fighting Thomas’s grip.

“John..” Thomas sobbed, keeping his hold strong. He didn’t want to say it, he didn’t even want to think about it… But his John was dead. Thomas took a deep breath before quickly snapping his neck, wailing as John’s body went limp and sitting down with it, holding his corpse and refusing to let it go. He killed John.. He killed him rather than take the bite and suffer with him.

Thomas felt an arm on his shoulder as Lafayette sat with him. “I’m so sorry.. I saw what happened, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I did it..” Thomas sobbed out, looking up at Lafayette with pained, bloodshot eyes. “I killed him.”

Lafayette frowned and shifted to kneel in front of him. “You’re going to have to let him go..”

“I.. I can’t..” Thomas choked.

Lafayette sighed. “Then you can come do it with me.” It was all he could do. They didn’t know what would happen if John’s corpse stayed and rotted on it’s own.

Thomas nodded and got up, carrying John as he followed Lafayette, who told everyone they were leaving. It was quite the walk, but neither of them cared. Their time was well worth it.

They arrived at a funeral home and Lafayette took it from there, telling Thomas to sit and wait while he took John and cremated him, the only way to make sure whatever the virus was, it would never hurt anyone else. Of course, he went back and sat with Thomas while they waited, trading stories of John’s life and how much everyone was going to miss him.

“Hercules will be glad to take care of the horses for him,” Lafayette assured.

“Thanks, Laf.. I just wish I could’ve married him..”

“I know..” Lafayette responded sympathetically.

Thomas sighed. At least he had some time with  John, unlike Alexander.. He lost his wife to the disease early on. “At least his last moments as.. As John were comfortable..”

“You did that for him. Whether you knew about it or not, I knew he was going to be comfortable.”

“Thanks…”

Lafayette nodded before checking the time, getting up. “I’ll be right back.” He left back to the back room and gathered John’s remains, putting them into an urn and furrowing his eyebrows as something rose to the top. He shook it just the slightest bit and gasped when he realized what it was. He carefully pulled it out and washed it in the sink before shutting the urn and going back out to Thomas. “I found these…”

Thomas almost burst into tears at the sight. There, in Lafayette’s palm, rested a beautiful ring with diamonds on either side of an amethyst jewel and another that was nearly the same, the center gem being an opal. John was going to propose…  Thomas carefully took the rings from Lafayette and slipped them both on, his own on his ring finger, of course, and John’s on his pinky.

“He’s here with you.. Forever.”

Thomas nodded. “Forever..”


End file.
